Twisted Tunnels
by Kamuki Tanairi
Summary: The land of Fruits Basket. How calm! Whoa…Inuyasha and the gang are here, too? Who is Maki, and who’s Emmie? I here by declare this FanFiction a humor and general. (Really no summary)
1. Introducing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket; I also do not own Inuyasha. I DO own Maki and Emmie.  
  
Pairings: Well actually it's a secret. Not many pairings at all anyhow.  
  
Summary: The land of Fruits Basket. How calm! Whoa...Inuyasha and the gang are here, too? Who is Maki, and who's Emmie? I here by declare this FanFiction a humor and general. (Really no summary)  
  
'text' is thinking  
  
"Text" is saying  
  
(Text) is me saying something  
  
  
  
Tohru stretched and yawned. "Another day comes, another day passes." She said out loud. Just then the door creaked open and in ran Kyo, followed by Yuki. "Why the hell are you following me, you damn rat?!?" Kyo yelled questioningly. Yuki sighed. "Actually, I'm not sure..." He said as he scratched his head. Kyo blinked. He looked at Tohru and grumbled. "Err...then go away!" He said, looking back at Yuki.  
  
Yuki blinked and then smiled. "Good morning, Honda-San!" He said with a smile. Kyo grumbled and stormed out of the room, making Yuki's hair blow, like it would in the wind. "Oh, Good Morning, Sohma-Kun!" Tohru yawned again and got up from the bed. Her eyes went all swirly, and she turned all red with a goofy, open smile.  
  
Yuki's smile turned to a surprised expression. "Honda-San!" He said, catching her. A big poof of light grayish smoke filled the room. There sat a tiny light gray rat in the middle of the room. Lying on the ground, was Tohru Honda, with a fever.  
  
"H Honda-San?"  
  
"Uh..." Tohru replied.  
  
'This isn't good.' Yuki thought. He decided to get Shigure. He worked his way out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. 'That's weird, I should have turned back by now.' He thought as he jumped off the last stair. He kept walking towards the kitchen. He finally reached his destination and found a sleeping Shigure in the closest chair. He sighed. "I certainly am getting tired of all this exercise." He said quietly. He kept walking and finally got onto Shigure's chest. He wrinkled his nose as he walked towards the drooling and snoring Shigure. He jumped up and down until beautiful, dark brown eyes greeted him. Shigure smiled. "Sneaking around the house in your rat form, are we?" Shigure teased. Yuki stared at him. "Honda-San has a fever. Please help me take care of her." Yuki said. ...And with that being said, they both heard a poof from upstairs. "Kyo!" They said at the same time. Shigure put Yuki on his head and ran upstairs and into Tohru's room. There where Tohru had been was an orange cat and a pug. There was also Tohru and a silver-haired girl. She had long silver hair with white eyes and a white formal dress on. The dress had a long sleeve top that went down to her belly button, with loose sleeves and then a white skirt that went down to the floor. She sat crisscrossed on Tohru's bed with a grin on her face. "Emmie, you really shouldn't hug boys whenever you see them." She said. The pug put its tail between its legs and looked up at Shigure. The white-haired girl did, too. Shigure smiled. "Konnichiwa!" He said with an open smile and eyes like   
  
Shigure shut the door and Yuki jumped off his head. Shigure picked up Tohru, trying not to hug her and set her on the bed. "Let her rest," He said as the white girl got up and walked towards the pug. "My name is Maki..." The white girl said. She picked the pug up and stroked its fur. Then she looked at the cat. "What's wrong, cat. Did you get your own tongue?" She said as she cocked an eyebrow and grinned at the orange cat that stared at her.  
  
Kyo hissed. "Damn it, girl, you ain't gonna get away with this..." Kyo muttered.  
  
"Ha ha..." Maki said. "I hear everything, cat. My powers are the best compared to yours." Maki smiled and then put the pug down. "Alright, Emmie, why not transform back." Maki said as she walked over to the computer. The pug walked over to the closet and with a poof, there was a girl standing there. She quickly changed into her outfit and smiled. She bowed. "Konnichiwa!" She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Shigure turned towards her. "Hah, no the pleasure is all ours! Maki, mind introducing this wonderful lady to us?" Yuki hesitated for a moment. "Shigure, shouldn't they both be introducing themselves?" He asked. Shigure looked down at Yuki, who had still been a rat. "No way! I know Maki! She's been around longer than Hatori and Ayame! Everyone in the Sohma family that is older than 20 knows about her. She's always been there for us." Maki turned to face everyone. "Oh...right," She hesitated. "Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, this is Emmie." Kyo and Yuki exchanged glances. 'How does she know my name?' They both thought at the same time.  
  
Emmie smiled a smile like Tohru's smile. Maki smiled at Yuki and Kyo. "Hello, boys." She said. "You seem very confused. Why not transform back and I'll explain some things to you." She stared at them for a minute. "Well?" She asked. The two boys hesitated. "Um, Maki-Chan, mind telling us how we do it on our own?" Yuki finally asked. Maki laughed. "You don't know? Shigure, they don't know!" She said with a laugh. Shigure sighed and stroked his hand through his hair. "Well, Maki. We don't have the power to do it." Shigure replied. Maki stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Really?" She asked. "Well, then I'll do it." She raised one hand and then chanted, "Human, Cat, Human, Rat!" Instantly, the two boys turned back into humans. She smiled. "Now put some clothes on." She said as she headed for the door.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe you should know her last name and Emmie's last name," Shigure said. "This is Maki Jonwi and Emmie Kap." Yuki smiled. "Jonwi-San, back there...what-""It's really nothing." Maki cut him off. "It's just another one of my tricks." Maki sipped her tea. "Oh, by the way...I'd like you to meet someone," Maki said when she put her cup on the table. "InuYasha!" Maki yelled. She stared at the table and then the front door opened. "What?" A tall man with long silver hair, golden eyes, sharp teeth, a necklace, a long sword, bare feet, and a big red outfit said as he stormed into the room. On his back was a girl with black hair and a schoolgirl outfit on. (No, not Tohru's outfit...it's green and white) Then in came a monk with something on his hand and a girl with a purple and white shirt with a green skirt and a boomerang. All of them had black hair except the one that said, "WHAT?" (He he)  
  
"Boys, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara." Maki said with her eyes closed. A little boy with brown hair popped up from the back of Kagome's backpack. Then, a little cat popped up from behind Sango's boomerang. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and smiled. "Konnichiwa!" She said...  
  
A/N: Well, I'm not sure why I ended it here, but oh well. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, Excitement! Oh yes, please review. I really don't like flaming, but to be truthful, I really can't stop anyone from doing it now can I? Nope! Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be more humorous. This was introducing the characters. Sorry if you don't watch Inuyasha, but I REALLY didn't feel like telling everyone who was who. Maybe you can figure it out on your own. Just leave me a review if you can't and I'll tell you! Thanks for reading, Kamuki Tanairi 


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket; I also do not own Inuyasha. I DO own Maki and Emmie.  
  
  
  
...Then, Inuyasha stared at her with a look that made everyone say, "Feh." In their mind. Miroku bowed and smiled at Maki. "So, Maki... about that promise..." He started. Maki smiled. "Sorry it was just to get you here, Hoshi." Maki replied and shook her head. Miroku slumped over and walked slowly towards Sango and the others. "...Say, Miroku, what was that so called, 'promise'?" Sango asked with a mean expression. Miroku looked at Sango. "W-Well, it's v- very complicated..." He stammered.  
  
Past: "Oy, Miroku, if you come with me, I'll bare your child and marry you!" Maki said.  
  
Miroku stared at her. "Okay! It's a promise!"  
  
'No it's not...' She thought and then smiled.  
  
Present:  
  
"I'm sure it's not that hard to explain, so tell me!" Sango insisted. Miroku backed away. "N-No, really it's very hard to explain. You wouldn't understand..." He informed. "I'm smarter than most girls...try me." Sango said with one eye closed. Maki smiled at Inuyasha and then stood up. "Inuyasha..." She said and then walked away towards the kitchen door and then when reaching it stopped. "Come." She said and continued walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at everyone sitting at the table (from Fruba) and then followed her. Now he noticed a girl with brown hair and a girl with black hair. "Why couldn't you have some men in here, stupid?" Inuyasha asked Maki, arms crossed. Maki closed her eyes. "...Idiot." She said and then stood for about 3 minutes in the same spot. Inuyasha looked at Maki. "Still wearing the same color?" He asked. Maki grumbled. "So are you..." She pointed out and then looked at the ground. "Whatever." Inuyasha said. "At least I've got a normal sized brain and the right sized bones to fight." He grinned and stared at Maki. Maki clenched her fists. She kept standing there with her fists clenched for 2 minutes and then lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground and groaned. "Now who's the weakling, you childish puppy?!?" Maki yelled at him.  
  
  
  
"Let's hope that Maki isn't beating anyone up!" Shigure said with his eyes closed as he sipped his tea. Yuki and Kyo looked at Shigure and then at the kitchen. Yuki stared past the open door and then saw the man with a red suity thing on fly backwards and then saw Maki running towards him. Yuki got out of his chair and ran into the kitchen. "Jonwi-San, is everything al- ""NO!" Inuyasha yelled. "DON'T CALL HER THAT! I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD FIGHT IN DAYS!" Inuyasha wielded the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Maki. "Hah..." Maki remarked. "That useless piece of shit can't stop me from killing you and your insults!" Kagome ran into the kitchen and stood by Yuki. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground and Maki stared at him. "Get up you worthless pile of crap!" Maki screamed. (PG13, My dear...and I'd like to keep it that way! ::glares at people in the audience:: That means you, Kevin! ::A tall black haired man gets up and walks away with his head held low:: HAHA!)  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He struggled getting up and then wobbled a bit while holding tetsusaiga. "Gee, Maki, you aren't very strong if I'm not even bleeding yet!" Inuyasha insulted her. Maki raised her left hand and a bullet shot at Inuyasha's stomach. Of course, he didn't see it coming. It hit him near his belly button (Tee hee, of course he has a belly button you fool!) He fell onto the ground again and clenched his stomach. "You Bastard!" He yelled at Maki. Maki fell to the ground and started breathing hard. Later, both of the demons became unconscious. Shigure was watching the whole thing and kept saying, "Go Maki, Go!" while everyone else stared at him.  
  
  
  
"What happened, Sohma-Kun?" Tohru asked after her fever had disappeared. "Well, I suppose they started fighting." Yuki answered. Just then the door opened and in walked Shigure with Maki in his arms, struggling to get away. "Look I can hug her!" Shigure said with a grin...  
  
A/N: Aww, short sorry. My blisters are making my hands hurt. Hehe yes blisters! I was sweeping for my uncle in the hot hot sun earlier and my dumb self forgot to wear gloves...well please review bye! I'll allow questions and comments and anything else heh. Can't stop ya from anything! Bye! 


	3. Random Craziness

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket; I also do not own Inuyasha and the gang. I DO own Maki and Emmie.

A/N: Hi people! Sorry about not updating. Here's Chapter 3!

--

"What?!?" Yuki questioned. "How?" Tohru asked with a smile. Shigure shook his head. "I'm not sure but it sure is fun!" He said. Just then, Maki's eyes opened. She looked at Shigure. "You know Shigure, just because I'm your guardian angel and stuff doesn't mean you can hug..." Maki trailed off after the word 'hug'. Yuki stared. "How?" Maki expected an answer from them all. Shigure shook his head again. "I don't know! I was picking you up to see if you were heavy and then I slipped and fell and I didn't transform!" Shigure replied. She started squirming and struggling. "Okay, now let me go!" She demanded. Shigure shook his head yet again. "Nope! I haven't hugged a girl since I saw Kisa!" He said with a big smile and squeezed Maki even harder. "And when was this?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Shigure hesitated for a moment but then answered, "2 weeks ago!" Maki was already bored. "I haven't ever hugged anyone and I wasn't expecting you to be the first person I would hug." She said and started squirming again. "Just use your powers, stupid." A grumpy voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Inuyasha. "Baka hanyou. I can't use the transport power when a man is hugging me this tight," She informed him and struggled to get free. "Now come over here and help!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No can do, idiot." He replied. Maki's eyes started glowing and Inuyasha was dragged to Shigure and her. "Pull him off and throw him in his bedroom, then lock him in. I'm sure he'll call for me to rescue him but I need some air, damn it!" Maki told Inuyasha. He threw Shigure into his room and locked the door. Maki started gasping for air and she heard Shigure's voice ringing in her head. "Argh! So soon?" She asked herself. Tohru glanced at Maki. "Umm..." She started. Maki smiling sweetly to her and Yuki, snapped her fingers, then with a big white puff of smoke, she was gone.

--Meanwhile in Shigure's Room--

"Maki! You are my guardian angel, you shouldn't lock me in a room and suffocate me with that old man in a red jacket!" Shigure whined. Maki stared at him. "His name is Inuyasha for a reason, baka inu." She said with a laugh. He stared at her and then walked towards her. "Maki you really are pretty!" He said with an open smile. She stared at him. He stared into her eyes and then they went down to a big red wound on her stomach. "Oh my, Maki! You're wounded," He said. "Come sit on my bed and I'll aid that wound for you." She stared and it again but finally agreed, since the pain was unbareable, now that he mentioned it. He grinned at her. A look of malice in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Maki saw that look. "What's with that look, Shigure?" She asked nervously. Shigure hadn't answered. He pawed through his drawers as quickly as possible and after a long period of time, pulled out an aiding kit.

He grinned at Maki again. "You know, I've known you since I was 2 years old. You've always helped me and all those years we've never been alone." He said. Maki stared at him blankly. "So... your point is?" She asked. He clicked the aid kit open and pulled out some medicine cream to rub on the wound from Maki's latest fight with Inuyasha. "Nothing, I was just pointing it out." He said. Maki smirked.

Shigure put the medicine on Maki's wound and covered it up with a cloth and some aiding tape. She looked at her stomach and then looked at him. "Thanks." She said. When she headed for the door, she remembered it was locked. She headed for the window, but Shigure's window was shut and also locked with a key.

Shigure took a step toward her and grinned. "Stop trying to seduce me, Shigure." Maki said blankly. He got embarrassed and sat on his bed.

After she headed for the closet, the bandage fell off. She shrugged it off and decided to warp into the hallway and unlock the door. So she did.

Later, Shigure called Hatori and he came over to aid Maki's wound. Unlike when Shigure did it, the bandage stayed on.

--Back to other stuff--

Maki's stomach grumbled. She walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha reaching for a box of ramen. She stared at him blankly and headed for the fridge. He kept staring at her stomach. When Maki finally decided she wanted some left over riceballs and pulled one out to munch on, she noticed Inuyasha was sitting like a puppy on the floor just staring at her covered wound. She closed her eyes. "Look, I know I'm pretty, but do you have to stare?" She asked with a laugh. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her. He tugged on the bandage and it ripped off. Maki screeched and stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the wound with a confused look. Maki's eyes softened on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at Maki's head. He placed a hand on her wound and the wound was gone. She blinked. Then, Inuyasha's lips brushed against hers and he held her arms back.

"Inuyasha!" A voice whined from the doorway. He looked over and saw Kagome sitting on the ground. Maki turned her head and looked at Kagome. "Kagome! Run!" Maki warned. Kagome looked up at Maki and blinked. She nodded and ran off into the living room. 'This can't be Inuyasha...' Maki thought. 'It isn't! He can't heal wounds!' Maki said to herself. He stared into her eyes and leaned towards her again. Then Maki heard a voice from the doorway AGAIN! The fake Inuyasha and Maki looked over to the door and saw the real Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." She cried. She tried to break free from the fake Inuyasha but he was very strong and he covered her mouth with duck tape. He tied her up and bonked her on the head, leaving her unconscious by the fridge. "The white haired girl is mine! I claim her!" The fake Inuyasha shouted. The real Inuyasha blinked. "What?!" He yelled angrily. "You don't even know her name, you poser!" Inuyasha1 screamed. (Inuyasha1 is the real one and Inuyasha2 in the fake one! It's easier that way hehe) "Maki!" Inuyasha2 said with a smirk. "Fine! Take the baka youkai! I don't care." Inuyasha1 yelled and stormed out of the room. 'Did she think that poser was me? If so, was she comfortable kissing him?' Inuyasha kept asking himself. 'Maybe I'm making a mistake...' Inuyasha thought. He ran back into the kitchen only to see Inuyasha2 kissing the unconscious Maki. He punched him in the stomach and grabbed her. "Hands off, baka inu!" He yelled and stormed out of the room only to run into Tohru Honda.

"Oh! Inuyasha-Kun, Maki-San!" Tohru exclaimed joyfully. He stared at her. "Get that other inu guy, would ya?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Oh of course!" She said and ran upstairs. Inuyasha got impatient after she reached the top step and flew after her. She looked at him and continued on to Shigure's room. "Shigure-Bocchan, Inuyasha and Maki would like to talk to you." Tohru said to Shigure. He nodded. "Send them on in!" He said and grinned. Inuyasha jumped into the room and stared at Shigure. "Take her." He said. Then, another Shigure appeared at the doorway. "Give me Maki!" Shigure2 demanded. (Okay when they have 1 after their name, it's the real one! When they have 2 after their name, the person is fake!) "Not you again, but you're that other inu youkai now?" Shigure1 stared at #2 and Inuyasha. 'Freaky.' He thought. Shigure2 picked Maki up and squeezed her tightly. Her eyes opened and a sweatdrop formed on Shigure1's head. Shigure2 grinned evily at her and brushed his delicate lips against hers. He pulled Maki's head closer to deepen the kiss. Then, an orange headed boy looked into Shigure's office and stared. "Damn it you baka inu! Let go of he-" He began to say but then saw Shigure1 and Shigure2. He fainted and Shigure2 looked at him. "Not a woman..." He said boredly. Shigure2 opened a jar and it sucked Maki in. "Come, dear!" He said to Maki and stuffed the jar in his tote bag. He changed into Inuyasha again and sped off. Then he saw Tohru. "Tohru..." He said excitedly. He leaped towards her and kissed her then sucked her into his magical jar. He searched around the house and found Sango.

"Sango..." He said softly and moved closer to her. He leaned over and fell onto her. He crawled up and kissed her. "Good." He said and sucked her into his jar. He bounced around the house looking for his last victims and finally found them. "Kagome, Emmie, Kagura..." He said smiling. He pulled Emmie and Kagura into the hallway and sucked them in. (Kagura was the black haired woman in the kitchen) He approached Kagome slowly and then leaned in and gave her a kiss. "That'll do." He said and sucked her into the jar also. He flew off outside and ran away with his victims. Although he didn't know that his "clone" was following him cautiously...

They finally got to a tall building. Inuyasha1 hopped to the front of the store and read what store it was. "Kabri's House" Was what the sign read. He looked up. "So that imposter's name was Kabri, eh?" He said, smiling. He flew up and broke into a window on the farthest floor up. There he found a big room with a bunch of women lounging and jumping into a pool. They all looked at him and smiled. "Care to join us, dear?" A woman with blonde hair asked. "No..." He said and flew down a flight of stairs. Then he caught Inuyasha2. "Hand over the girls!" He yelled. Inuyasha2 stared at him and handed him a jar with a bunch of glowing lights. "Which one is Maki?" Inuyasha1 asked. Inuyasha2 held up a jar with a white light in it and then put it in his tote bag. "She's mine." He said and ran up the stairs.

"Women, you are all free little lights now. I have chosen my wife. But, if any of you want to be my maid or bartender or waitress, just ask!" Kabri said, smiling. All the women ran up to him. The blonde one sat on the red bed and patted a seat next to her. "Come sit here, Master..." She said. Inuyasha2 turned into a black haired man with blue streaks in his hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as Kyo and he had a golden earing in his left ear. He walked over to the bed and smiled at the blonde haired woman. "I'd love for you to continue being what you are now though, Jessie." Kabri said with a grin and pushed the blonde's hair out of her face. "Thank you!" Jessie said and leaned over to give him a kiss. He backed off. "Are you sure, Jess?" He asked uneasily. She nodded. He leaned in also and the kiss lasted forever. "Be my other wife!" He said anxiously. She nodded. "Alright." She said happily.

Kabri released the light in the jar and Maki appeared on the bed. The other women were serving drinks to eachother and having fun in the pool. "This is my new wife." He said happily. Jessie nodded. "She's pretty." Jessie commented. Kabri nodded and said, "I know."

--Meanwhile, Inuyasha was finding his way through the darkness as fast as he could. The only light he had was the light in Kabri's jar and now even with some night vision, he couldn't see. Kabri grinned and Jessie and leaned in to kiss Maki. He picked her up and grinned. "Let me go, you theif!" She yelled. Inuyasha heard it and using his good ears, burst the door open. But he was too late. "Master..." Maki said as she stared at Kabri. "What do you need?" Inuyasha ran over to her and grabbed her. "Master, help!" She cried. Inuyasha looked all over her and then saw a feather in her hair. "Take that dumb feather out!" He demanded. Maki did as she was told and then looked at him. "SHIT!" She yelled. Inuyasha kept running and ignored her.

-- THEY FINALLY GOT HOME!

While Inuyasha was running, Maki got a call from Shigure and had to poof to him. Inuyasha traveled home alone.

"Sorry to everyone!" She said. Shigure stared at her. "It's alright, Maki-San. It's not like you planned to get kidnapped." He said with a smile.

(Oh and Inuyasha broke the jar with everyone else in it open and they're all here too and blah blah stuff like that.)

Inuyasha stared at her. "Baka youkai." He said and kicked her, then stormed outside and sat in the tallest tree he could find...

A/N: Hehe. My hands hurt.

I'm not sure how long this chapter is because I'm not using the same writing thing as I usually do. Please review. -Kamuki Tanairi


End file.
